yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Minato Shinozaki
Minato Shinozaki is the main protagonist of the fanfiction story The Dark Messenger. He is a boy who keeping his promise to his father by using his dad's deck to become the strongest duelest known in dueling, and he starts by attempting the Top Dueling School, Duel Academy, and is known as Obelisk Blue's most strongest member, and Chazz's best Friend, and was known as Dr. Crowler's favorite student. Personality Minato happens to be a Duelest who takes mercy on his opponents, for example like forfeiting when he is too much for his opponents to handle. Minato is a carefree boy, and respects duelests, and treats his fellow Obelisk right, and has a great friendship with Chazz. He even has a great source of guidance through his ace The Dark Messenger, Dahaka. He takes great pride in his Duels, and stops at nothing to complete his father's dying wish. Appearnce Without his Obelisk Blue blazer he has fair skin, black hair, with streaks of yellow on it, wearing a black jacket which conceals a dark blue vest, with a blue, and white striped shirt, brown tanned pants, a pair of sneakers, wearing black gloves, blue eyes, and has a backpack on him. When he has his blazer on he removes the yellow streaks. Chapters In the first chapter Minato appears and he intended class, and choses Dr. Crowler as his opponent. He defeated Dr. Crowler and, was gifted on by students. He is given the Obelisk Blue rank, met Jaden Yuki, Syrus Trusdale, and Bastion Misawa, and was met, and warned by Chazz. He then Skyped his mother, and sister after the day and Chazz walked in and they talked about the day before leaving. In the second chapter Minato, was with Chazz, who was guiding him around the Academy. They met Dr. Crowler and was sent to the Cafeteria, and Chazz explained Minato shouldn't sit with 'Slifer Slackers' but Minato told him that Chazz shouldn't make fun of people because their the lowest, if Slifer Red works hard enough they can rival even an Obelisk Blue. Bastion realized Minato's right and challenges Minato to a duel. Minato was too much for Bastion but Minato forfeited. Chazz told him Obelisk Blue never forfeits but Minato said they can if they have mercy. He then skyped his sister who told him that Yoshie was working late. She bid, him and Chazz goodnight before leaving. In Chapter 3 In Chapter 4 In Chapter 5 Deck Minato plays a Wonder Deck, which composed of Dragon, and Fairy cards and he uses them like a pro. He is fond of being quite a strategist, and a genus at how he uses them. His strongest card is his powerful Ace The Dark Messenger, Dahaka Wonder Deck normal monsters * Spirit of the Harp x2 * Alexandrite Dragon effect monsters * Splendid Venus * Marshmallon Extra Deck fusion monsters * The Dark Messenger, Dahaka spells * Pot of Greed * Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen * Warrior, Darkness Summon traps * Ninja Star Duels Category:Characters Category:Duelist Category:Protagonist Category:Main Characters Category:Male